jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Honeymoon Epilogue (Key of Flaming Union)
This is the scene shown near the end of Key of Flaming Union. (After the party, the newly wedded couple was preparing to go off on their honeymoon.) Jaden: Well, so long you two! Alexis: We all hope you have a very happy honeymoon! Jeffrey: Actually...we talked it over and... Aqua: We wanted all of you to come with us. Twilight: But this is your hooneymoon. You two should enjoy it alone. Jeffrey: We know that, but we'd rather enjoy it with our family. Aqua: Besides, we don't want to do this without all of you. Bartok: You really mean it? Jeffrey: Of course we do! Otherwise, we'd miss you guys too much. Aqua: We want our honeymoon to be very special. Not just for Jeffrey and i, but for all of you too. Jaden: *smiles* Alright. If you want us to come along, than come along we will. Ash: Hey! Thanks again for inviting us to your wedding, Jeffrey! Jeffrey: No problem, Ash. *high-fives him* Hiccup: Hey. I hope you two enjoy your life with each other. Toothless: *growls happily* Jeffrey: We sure will. Aqua: *pets Toothless* Toothless: *growls happily* Stefano: Hey. Promise you always keep in toucha with us? Jeffrey: We will. That's a promise. Patrick: Congrats, little bro. You lucky guy you. Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks, Patrick. *hugs him* Patty: You take care now, all right? Jeffrey: We will, mom. And i promise that we'll visit you all soon. Les: We know, Jeff. Mellissa: And don't worry about the bad guys. If they show up again, we'll take care of them. Sora: Just like we did today. Donald: Anybody who messes with you guys will have to come though us! Goofy: A-hyuck! He's right about that. Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks, everyone. Princess Celestia: My sister and I give you are blessings to your marriage and we wish you the best of happiness not only for the both of you, but for everyone else in your family. Jeffrey: Thank you, your highness. For everything. Aqua: We'll never forget this. Osiris: Go, and may your love forever stay strong. Jeffrey: *bows* Yes, master. And thank you. Pinkie: *to Jeffrey, Jaden and the rest of the team* Hey! You know what this means? Louis: What? The Mask: Road trip!! Wedding style! Aqua: Wait! I almost forgot! *tosses her bouquet of flowers, and Jaden catches it* Jaden: Huh? Alexis: *smiles at this* Jeffrey: A gift from the both of us, bro. Jaden: Really? Aqua: *smiles and nods* If it weren't for you, Jeffrey and i would have never gotten together. Jaden: *sheds a tear and hugs Jeffrey and Aqua* Jeffrey and Aqua: *hug Jaden back* Xion: *hugs Jaden too* If it weren't for you, my daddy would have felt lonely. And i wouldn't have a mommy. Alexis: *joins in on the hug* You've done a wonderful thing for our big brother, dear. Pinkie: Group hug! (everyone joins in on the hug) Jeffrey: We all love you, Jaden. Jaden: I love you too, guys. Rainbow Dash: All right, everyone! Let's get this show on the road! (Everyone boards inside the ElementalMobile) Jeffrey: Ready to go, honey? Aqua: *kisses him on the lips* As long as we have each other. Jeffrey: *kisses her back on the lips* Jaden: Everyone else? The entire team: Yeah! (Then Jaden starts the ElementalMobile) (The wedding guests cheer as the team drives off into the sunset, off to Jeffrey and Aqua's honeymoon) Marty: Love has no boundaries! Piglet: I hope we see them again soon. Nala: I'm sure we will, Piglet. Category:Scenes in Adventures